Por una mirada
by Derama17
Summary: Itachi no soporta que cierto rubio no le mire, asi que hara lo posible por conseguir su mirada sin saber todo lo que esto desatara.
1. Mirame

**Corregido.**

* * *

Mírame.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud acostumbrándolos a la luz matinal, dando un imperceptible suspiro se levanto de la cama, no es que acabara de despertar, de hecho había dormido muy poco, como ya era su costumbre. Recorrió su fría y desolada habitación buscando algo, lo que sea, que lo ayudara a calmar ese extraño malestar que venia sintiendo desde hace varios días.

No tenía idea del porque se sentía inquieto, como si algo le faltara, cerro los ojos y presiono el puente de la nariz

– ¿Acaso algo malo le pasaba a su hermano? – no, su hermano es fuerte y estaría bien – ¿acaso Madara planeaba algo? – imposible, no tenia pruebas para sospechar de él en estos momentos – tal vez sea el avance de su ceguera – no, eso mucho menos, ya estaba preparado para ello – ¿acaso era la culpa? – ja, hace tiempo que había aprendido a lidiar con ella. Si no era nada de lo anterior, ¿entonces ¿qué demonios era lo que lo hacia sentirse tan extraño?

Ligeramente frustrado salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina; al llegar se encontró con un alegre Kisame quien al verlo llegar solo amplio mas su sonrisa pero no dijo nada. Itachi tomo la primera cosa comestible que encontró y se la sirvió sentándose a un lado de Kisame para empezar a desayunar sin prestar atención a todo lo que este último le decía hasta que alguien más entro a la estancia.

– Buenos días hum– dijo

– Deidara chan ¿como amaneciste hoy?– saludo Kisame,

– ¿A QUIEN LE DICES CHAN ESTUPIDO?– Itachi solo miro de reojo como el rubio frunció el ceño mirando desafiante al hombre pez por el apelativo que uso con su persona,

– JAJAJAJAJA, no es para tanto– río de buena gana el otro. A lo que Deidara solo bufo molesto y se fue a servir su desayuno el cual comió sin mirar a ninguno de los otros dos, al terminar simplemente salió de la habitación.

Itachi se quedo ligeramente sorprendido por ese comportamiento – ¿en verdad ese había sido Deidara?, si eso era cierto, entonces por que demonios el maldito artista de pacotilla no se había dignado a mirarle como lo hacia antes? – un casi imperceptible pliegue surco su frente mientras un brillo de ira apareció en sus ojos y su mano apretó con fuerza los palillos.

– Itachi– San, ¿ocurre algo?– pregunto un curioso Kisame al ver la extraña reacción de Uchiha, a lo que Itachi solo le miro para después seguir con lo suyo.

– Sabes, es extraño, desde hace varios días he notado que Deidara ya no te molesta cada que tiene oportunidad, es más, creo que ya ni siquiera te mira, eso es bueno así ya no tendremos que estar soportando sus arranques de niño malcriado ¿no lo crees?–

– Me da igual– fue su fría respuesta antes de levantarse de la mesa y lavar lo que había usado para salir de la habitación.

Salió de la cueva algo desconcertado; su rostro era un muro impenetrable pero su mente era un caos, ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?, ¿por qué le molesto tanto el hecho de que el rubio no voltease a verlo como antes?, y ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, el comentario de Kisame era cierto, hacia varios días, no semanas que el rubio no se dignaba a mirarle, ¿Cómo sabia que ya eran semanas?, pues porque desde hace un par de semanas se sentía inquieto, vacio, como si algo le faltara, como si extraña…… se detuvo abruptamente abriendo ligeramente los ojos y la boca ante el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo, no era posible ¡para nada!

Cerro los puños con fuerza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su rostro mostró un extraño rictus de enojo; enojo consigo mismo por los pensamientos tan estúpidos que estaba teniendo, reanudo su caminata cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos en el bosque, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, al diablo, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Lo que es verdaderamente importante para el Uchiha es porque diantres algo tan banal como la simple, o más bien, la falta de una simple mirada de alguien tan insoportablemente escandaloso como lo era el ninja de la roca podía afectarlo tanto.

¡NO!, eso es imposible, no es posible que extrañe los malditos ojos del rubio cuando se entrecierran al punto de parecer dos simples ranuras en su rostro, no es posible que extrañe la curioso forma en que tuerce la boca cuando se encuentran, no es posible que quiera volver a ver sus mejillas cuando inflándose en forma de puchero por sentirse ignorado, no es posible que añore ver esa mirada tan resentida enmarcada de una expresión sumamente infantil, una expresión que solo le dirige a él, a Itachi.

Vuelve a detenerse mas molesto todavía por las idioteces que esta pensando, porque eso son, simples idioteces. Lo mejor de todo esto es que gracias a su entrenamiento como ambu, su rostro se muestra prácticamente inalterable, las ventajas de saber controlar sus emociones. Una explosión lo saca de sus cavilaciones y lo asombra más si es que es todavía posible. Dirige la vista hacia el origen del ruido y se encuentra con la espalda de su actual dolor de cabeza; así que esto fue lo que escucho hace un momento, ¿cómo rayos no lo reconoció?, o ¿si lo hiso y por eso esta aquí?.

Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor a Deidara y esperar que con esa mirada volteara a verlo, pero no sucedió, el artista estaba tan metido en lo suyo que no se percato de la otra presencia, o al menos eso aparentaba. Itachi camino un poco mas para acercarse pero se detuvo, no podía hacer eso, no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, el impulsivo era el rubio no él, el que hacia las cosas sin pensar era ese artista barato no un gran ninja como él, el que perdía el control ante lo que sea era Deidara no el gran Uchiha Itachi y sin embargo…

– Estorbas– fue la fría palabra que salió de su boca, la dijo sin emoción alguna esperando que el rubio volteara a verlo y comenzara a gritarle que había mucho lugar para pasar, pero para aumentar su desconcierto el rubio solo se quedo quieto unos segundos y comenzó a caminar sin molestarse en mirarlo. Itachi solo se quedo viendo en una especie de cámara lenta como el otro se alejaba, como el maldito se iba sin dirigirle una mísera mirada; activando su sharingan mando al diablo todo, él haría que el artista de mierda lo viera a como diera lugar, no importaba si con eso se ganaba su odio eterno, al fin de cuentas eso era lo que quería para sentirse nuevamente tranquilo, ¿o no?

– Pierdes el tiempo....– Con una satisfacción enfermiza vio como Deidara se detenía y apretaba fuertemente los puños, conteniéndose, pero solo eran cuestión de segundos para que explotará, sin embargo esos segundos pasaron y el rubio no parecía dispuesto a ceder, así que desesperado, Itachi recurrió a su último recurso

– Con tu arte– dijo terminando la frase inconclusa.

Ya esta, lo había dicho, había ofendido lo único verdaderamente importante para el rubio, y lo había hecho sin alterar en lo mas mínimo su rostro ni su voz.

– ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENOSPRECIAR MI ARTE MALDITO BASTARDO HNMM?– el rubio había caído en su trampa, volteo y ahora estaba mirándolo con esa curiosa expresión que el tanto extrañaba. Si, ahora que lo veía despotricando en su contra lo reconocía, extrañaba que el otro lo viera de esa forma, extrañaba la forma en la que lo maldecía, pero lo que realmente extrañaba era ser el centro de atención del artista, extrañaba ser la única persona a la que Deidara enfocaba todos sus pensamientos, todas sus maldiciones, todo su odio y sus promesas de venganza, podría ser una locura pero no le importaba. Es cierto que para odiarlo ya tenia a su hermano Sasuke; pero con el rubio era diferente, mientras que con su hermano el lazo era una tortura, con el ninja de la roca el lazo era un juego, un juego psicópata en el que él, Itachi Uchiha era el eje sobre el que giraba el mundo del chico bomba y no permitiría que existiese otro eje en esa vida. Sonriendo de medio lado paso a un costado del rubio mientras este seguía insultándolo y mirándolo con odio.

No muy lejos de ahí, una sombra miraba divertida la escena ocurrida, su sonrisa maliciosa se ocultaba detrás de una mascara naranja y un brillo de maldad se dejo ver en su único ojo.

– Así que quieres tener su atención para ti solo, je, pero…. ¿Qué harás si alguien más compite por ella?, alguien… como yo….– sin más, la sombra desapareció con el viento.

* * *

Comentarios.

1.– Es mi primer fic, así que no espero mucho, solo quitarme algo de mi cabeza.

2.– esto es consecuencia de una terrible obsesión que sufro por el ita– Dei, no es mi culpa, es responsabilidad de todas las que escriben ese tipo de historias.

3.– Si, esto es un cliche, y me recuerdo mucho a uno de los capítulos de metafora no se que mas, su historia se llama "una historia para escribir", muy buena, se las recomiendo, y también a otro fic llamado "verguenza" y creo que la autora es algodon, la verdad soy malísima con los nombres así que disculpas si me equivoco, escribí esto de forma independiente, pero supongo que inconscientemente me vi fuertemente influida, ni hablar, mi admiración si llegaron hasta aquí.


	2. Curiosidad

Revizado.

* * *

Curiosidad.

* * *

Todo marchaba a la perfección y las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que en un principio se habían planeado, es verdad que aun faltaba tiempo para terminar de prepararse pero....¿que eran un par de años comparado con todo lo que había tenido que esperar? El objetivo estaba ya tan cerca y cada una de las piezas colocada de acuerdo a sus necesidades y se moverían en el momento preciso, cuando él lo indicara.

Tal vez el único inconveniente radica en su aprendiz. Desde un principio Itachi prefirió eliminar a su clan que destruir Konoha. Sí, lo había ayudado a cumplir uno de sus objetivos pero eso no quería decir que era su aliado, todo lo contrario, Itachi estaba en Akaksuki solo para vigilarlo, aunque en realidad no le servía de nada, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo, así que solo le resta observar, pero aun así, no es conveniente descuidarlo.

Y ya que estaba pensando en su pupilo no pudo evitar reír al recordar la reciente actitud del Uchiha. No es normal que sea Itachi el que busque molestar a alguien más, en especial si ese "alguien más" es el impulsivo Deidara. Ahora que lo meditaba con más calma la actitud por parte del moreno era bastante curiosa, es cierto que en un principio procuro por todos los medios posibles ignorar al rubio, una tarea realmente imposible en su opinión – a Deidara pueden amarlo u odiarlo pero jamás ignorarlo– se dijo; por lo cual Itachi termino poniéndole atención al rubio, tal vez demasiada atención, la pregunta era ¿de qué lado estaba Itachi?, ¿lo amaba o lo odiaba?

Se acomodo mejor en el pequeño sofá adquiriendo un aire reflexivo, recordaba que cuando el chico bomba llego Itachi de verdad lo ignoraba, para este último una piedra era más interesante que el ninja de la roca, rio ante la ironía; pero este aspecto comenzó a cambiar poco tiempo después. Cada vez que Deidara comenzaba a molestarlo, Itachi se detenía y lo miraba fijamente hasta que el agresor se hartaba de la aparente indiferencia y se iba, a lo que el moreno solo lo seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdía de su vista. En más de una ocasión sorprendió a Itachi observando cautelosamente al rubio y por las reacciones que tenía cuando le hablaba se dio cuenta que lo hacia de forma inconsciente.

Dando un profundo suspiro se levanto de su cómodo lugar y se coloco la mascara para salir. Justo en la entrada vio la figura de Itachi alejarse, con una sonrisa cínica le siguió a una prudente distancia, curioso por saber a donde iría. Tras varios minutos de caminata un fuerte, pero realmente fuerte – "¡MALDITO UCHIHA DE MIERDA HNMM!" – hizo que su sonrisa se acrecentara. Saltando de rama en rama pronto llego al origen del grito. Se mantuvo en la rama mas alta, ocultándose y desde ahí pudo ver a la perfección. Deidara estaba cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y la malla de protección, su cabello estaba suelto y mojado, no tenía los zapatos ninja y mucho menos su bolsa de arcilla, esta se la habían quitado por el incidente que involucro a Hidan, a Kakuzo y por supuesto a Itachi; al parecer Deidara terminaba de asearse y estaba lavando su capa, claro, si con lavar se entiende sumergir la capa en el agua y dejarla ahí hasta que este limpia entonces si, la estaba lavando.

El rostro del rubio estaba rojo por la ira, sus ojos eran apenas dos finas ranuras que destilaban odio puro, apretaba fuertemente sus puños sin dejar de ver a Itachi, lo que sea que le hubiese dicho este último de verdad lo había molestado, lo mejor o peor de todo es que Deidara no podía hacer mucho sin su arcilla. Paso su vista al origen de la furia del rubio y observo como Itachi miraba atentamente a su compañero, no había emoción alguna en su rostro, solo frialdad pero solo alguien que lo conoce como la palma de su mano pudo notar el extraño brillo que tenían los ojos del moreno, jamás había visto algo similar en la mirada de su alumno, ¿qué sería?, regreso su vista al rubio y lo observo con mas detalle, un cuerpo delgado pero firme, sus músculos marcados pero con cierta.. ¿Elegancia salvaje?, difícil describir lo que el mismo veía, la ropa estaba totalmente pegada al cuerpo del rubio, tenia piernas bastante bien torneadas, una cadera proporcional al torso, su pecho marcado de forma sensual, y su rostro....

– Vaya, que descubrimiento mas interesante ha hecho Tobi – se dijo a si mismo, pues el rostro del rubio estaba perfectamente enmarcado por su larga cabellera rubia, algunos mechones se pegaban a su piel de forma rebelde, dándole un aire exquisito y todo coronado a la perfección por las pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían su frente, algunas se deslizaban por su cuello y otra, más traviesa, lo hiso por un costado de su nariz hasta llegar a su boca, unos labios delgados distorsionados en un mohín de furia le daban al chico un aire de salvajismo mezclado con sensualidad, una fierecilla que debe ser domada, vaya joya que resulto el muchacho.

– Infantil– fue lo que oyó decir a Itachi antes de dar la media vuelta para retirarse. Sin que ninguno de los dos Uchiha reaccionara a tiempo una roca choco contra la cabeza del moreno provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalase por un costado de su frente hacia su mejilla. Totalmente sorprendido, Tobi pasó a mirar a Deidara, su brazo estirado hacia el Uchiha era la clara muestra de que el rubio, a falta de algo mejor, le había arrojado lo primero que encontró a mano, se centro en su rostro y descubrió que era un verdadero poema, ese rostro mezclaba la burla, la frustración y la ... ¿preocupación? al mismo tiempo.

Se fijo en que Itachi lentamente regreso su vista hacia el rubio, el cual solo dijo de forma graciosa –te lo merecías hnmm – y bajo su brazo para mantenerse todo lo firme que podía en esas circunstancias, miro atentamente a su pupilo y se percato de ese peculiar brillo en los ojos, había activado su sharingan y sus labios dibujaron una extraña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, su rostro se mostraba como el de aquel que esta a punto de castigar a un niño travieso, pero que dicho castigo será mas placentero para el verdugo que para la victima; al parecer no era el único que se percato de ese expresión, pues algo confuso Deidara retrocedió un paso cuando vio como el otro se acercaba a él. Tobi dibujo una perversa sonrisa – no dejare que te diviertas tu solo– se dijo y antes de que cualquiera de los otros pudiera reaccionar se arrojo sobre el pobre rubio.

– ¡DEIDARA SAN A LASTIMADO A ITACHI SAN! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y atrapo al rubio por la espalda abrazándolo fuertemente con brazos y piernas para tirarlo al suelo, dejándolo en una posición bastante provechosa para él, pues muy convenientemente su pelvis quedaba justo a la altura de las caderas del rubio, levanto su mirada hacia el Uchiha y en su único ojo podía verse un matiz de burla.

– ¿¡TOBI QUE DIABLOS HACES UHM!?– grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacia lo imposible por liberarse.

– Deidara san a lastimado a Itachi san, eso no es bueno, Tobi es un buen chico y sabe que Deidara san a hecho algo malo– hiso una pausa y su voz se volvió ligeramente provocativa – Itachi san puede castigarlo– respondió apretándolo mas fuerte.

– ¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡SUELTAME ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA ARREPENTIRTE!– grito más molesto.

Tobi sonrió satisfecho cuando aquel brillo en los ojos del Uchiha había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por uno de ira, totalmente involuntaria claro esta.

–Puedo valerme solo Tobi, no necesito de tu ayuda– esas palabras eran verdaderas dagas de hielo capaces de matar a cualquiera, pero Tobi no era cualquiera, debajo de su mascara su sonrisa solo aumento.

– Pero Itachi san.......– replico en forma de berrinche

– Puedes soltarlo Tobi– ordeno más que pidió.

Haciendo un sonido de resignación Tobi libero a Deidara quien simplemente se levantó y fulmino a ambos con la mirada.

– ¡Algún día lo pagaran, hnmm!– dijo totalmente furibundo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

El enmascarado ladeo la cabeza y miro sumamente divertido al otro, quien no había apartado su vista del recién llegado.

– ¿Sabes algo?– pregunto altivamente – Deidara chan es muy cálido, me pregunto...... si todo su cuerpo será así – su voz sonaba llena de malicia y descaro, en ningún momento aparto la vista de su alumno, y aunque este no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, un ligero movimiento en la tela de su manga le hiso saber que estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños, sin mas dio la media vuelta para irse, sabiendo que dejaba a un muy, pero muy molesto Itachi.

* * *

Juro que esta historia solo sería un breve relato, pero empezamos una terrible discusión ella y yo y termino ganándome, espero que les guste, no estoy muy convencida, creo que esta muy larga, espero sus opiniones, ahora si van a ser importantes. Gracias por leer.


	3. Recuerdos

Revizado.

* * *

Recuerdos.

* * *

La tarde era relativamente fresca sino tomabas en cuenta los inclementes rayos del sol, los malditos caían sin piedad sobre las pobres creaturas terrestres y definitivamente el ir vestido con una capa negra no ayudaba en nada, aunque con el tiempo terminas por acostumbrarte. Deidara suspiro resignado y miro de reojo a su compañero que caminaba por debajo de su ave tan fresco como una lechuga, resoplo molesto logrando mover ligeramente los listones de su sombrero, a veces realmente envidiaba a su danna por ser un muñeco y no verse afectado por la naturaleza. Se sentó cruzando las piernas, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre su rodilla para sostener su cara con la mano, miro la cabeza de su ave y sonrió al pensar que esa obra de arte era muy, pero muy práctica.

Al ver de nuevo a Sasori se pregunto si realmente un ser humano podría soportar los climas extremos sin quejarse, gruño molesto al pensar que si había uno, y él lo conocía

–Maldito Uchiha hnmm– hiso una mueca de desagrado que al poco tiempo cambio por una sonrisa al recordar que ese "maldito Uchiha" le hizo ganar 10 mil ryus al tacaño de Kakuzo y al insoportable de Hidan.

¿Cómo?, muy fácil, un día que se levanto más temprano de lo normal Hidan comenzó a burlarse por su explosivo carácter y Kakuzo en un intento por detener la pelea (y de paso ganar dinero) lo reto a probar su valía, su curiosidad le hizo preguntar cómo, los otros dos guardaron silencio y después de meditarlo Hidan dijo que dejara de intentar llamar la atención de Itachi por un mes, él le grito diciendo que eso no era cierto, Hidan y Kakuzo lo miraron y le dijeron ¡.

– "¡pruébalo!"– de forma tan sincronizada que parecía que lo habían practicado.

Él pregunto cuál sería su ganancia

– 5 mil ryus por cada uno– propuso el mismo Kakuzo totalmente seguro de ganar, esa seguridad hirió el orgullo del artista quien sin pensarlo mucho acepto, los otros sonrieron satisfechos e incluso pegaron en la pared de la cocina la fecha y hora del inicio y termino de la apuesta.

Al principio le costó un poco de trabajo no intentar que el Uchiha reconociera su arte, pero al final termino acostumbrándose, cuando solo faltaban unas horas para ganar la apuesta, el maldito bastardo ofendió nuevamente su arte y por más que lo intento no pudo evitar estallar. Después de ese percance, totalmente desanimado (y preocupado porque no tenia 10 mil ryus y esos dos no se lo perdonarían) regreso a la cueva y se fijo que la apuesta había terminado hace 3 horas y el incidente con el portador del sharingan había ocurrido una escasa hora atrás, casi brincando de felicidad fue a burlarse de ese par de imbéciles y a exigir su pago; pago que le entregaron a regañadientes y está de más decir que utilizo parte de ese dinero para comprar arcilla, arcilla que después le terminaron quitando por derrumbar una parte de la cueva. Se cruzo de brazos con cara de fastidio, como recordaba ese maldito día y como siempre la culpa había sido del bastardo cara de "soy mejor que tu y no me importa" y de Hidan también.

Aunque……. No todo es lo que parece, y ese mismo día él pareció comprobarlo pero por nada del mundo le revelaría a alguien lo que sucedió, primero muerto, enterrado y desaparecido que decir que salió vivo gracias al Uchiha, trago saliva con dificultad al recordar lo sucedido.

Deidara se dirigía su habitación después de un relajante día de disfrutar su arte, ahora de verdad que tenía arcilla de sobra para concentrarse en lo que mejor sabia hacer, crear sus figuras de arcilla y hacerlas estallar, sus ojos brillaban con cierto sadismo por la felicidad y una sonrisa distorsionada denotaba su estado de ánimo mientras con su mano creaba una nueva figura, justo cuando entro a la sección de las habitaciones y estaba a mitad del pasillo se topo cara a cara con su peor pesadilla aunque estaba tan contento que lo único que hizo fue erguirse tanto como podía y levantar la barbilla de forma altanera mientras le lanzaba una mirada despectiva al otro.

– Kisame te está buscando, hnmm, esta en el rio– mintió.

Kisame estaba en la cocina pero ¿qué más daba hacer caminar al moreno un rato? Itachi solo levanto ligeramente la ceja, Deidara jamás le entregaría un recado a menos que se trajera algo entre manos e intento advertirle que no jugara con él cuando, a las espaldas del rubio aparecieron Hidan y Kakuzo, el segundo bufo verdaderamente molesto mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al rubio y el primero torció el rostro en una muestra de desprecio total y absoluto, el rubio simplemente giro su rostro para verlos mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en su rostro.

– Hola perdedores, hnmm– su sonrisa se amplió más todavía y esto de verdad desconcertó al Uchiha, en especial cuando el peliblanco hizo amago de atacar al rubio, pero entonces reparo en él y con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió al ninja de la roca.

– Vaya Deidara, veo que terminaste de fornicar con Itachi y por eso estas tan feliz, déjame adivinar, de seguro a ti te toco ser la puta y por eso traes esa estúpida sonrisa – coloco una mano en su cadera mientras hablaba y Kakuzo solo se limito a reír por el comentario.

De más está decir que la sonrisa se congelo en la cara del rubio y un inminente rojo cubrió todo su rostro, intento hablar pero se quedo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder, parecía pez fuera del agua; algo realmente divertido si segundos después no hubiese cambiado su expresión a una de odio total, mientras lentamente giraba hacia los otros dos que se burlaban a sus anchas por el comentario y sin pensar en lo que hacía arrojo la figura de arcilla sobre Hidan

–CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA BASTARDO HNMM– dijo mientras hacia los sellos para explotar la escultura.

– KATSU– y cuando vio su figura el tiempo pareció detenerse.

La figura era un explosivo C2, ideal para lugares al aire libre, ¡PERO NO ESTABAN AL AIRE LIBRE! ¡MALDITA SEA, ERA UN LUGAR ENDEMONIADAMENTE CERRADO!, su mente trabajo a una velocidad impresionante que a él le pareció digna de una tortuga, explosivo C2 + lugar cerrado = – ¡mierda! – fue lo que dejo escapar cerrando instintivamente los ojos esperando lo peor y cruzando los brazos al frente en un intento de protegerse , estaba demasiado cerca de la explosión y la había creado sin miramientos, tenía el leve presentimiento que no saldría entero de esta y seguramente Sasori no Danna lo reprendería por ser tan endiabladamente estúpido.

Y como supuso salió expulsado hacia atrás chocando contra una pared, resbalando hasta quedar sentado, un peso se instalo sobre su cuerpo y espero a ser aplastado por el resto del techo (una forma nada artística de morir) y espero, y espero y siguió esperando pero el peso no aumentaba, parece que ese día tenía suerte.

Respiro profundamente para relajarse pero a su nariz llego un extraño aroma que no coincidía con el olor de una explosión, además no había sentido el calor de la misma y la roca sobre su cuerpo era demasiado blanda, trago saliva al hacer conjeturas que no eran de su agrado, abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos y levanto su rostro para encontrarse con algo negro

–"Mierda, puede ser la oscuridad"– pensó.

Abrió el otro ojo y diviso una nube rosada, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza dándose un buen golpe, pero el dolor de su cabeza no era comparado con el de su orgullo ¡el Uchiha bastardo lo había salvado!. Se controlo un poco solo para sentir unos brazos rodeándolo, volvió a pasar con dificultad.

– "¡SUELTAME MALDITO BASTARDO DE MIERDA!"– fueron las palabras que se quedaron atoradas en su mente, pues curiosamente cuando abrió la boca se dio cuenta que no tenía voz, ¡mierda!, él recordaba poder hablar, ¿donde diablos estaba su voz cuando mas la necesita?.

Respiró profundamente solo para inundar sus fosas nasales con el aroma del otro, nuevamente abrió la boca para gritarle que le quitara las manos de encima pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba la boca del otro de su frente, y lo que borro cualquier pensamiento de su mente fue percibir un ligero temblor en los brazos del moreno al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba más contra su pecho, ahora sí que entendía nada, su cerebro le gritaba que lo apartara de inmediato pero su cuerpo no obedecía y el Uchiha se estaba comportando bastante raro porque al paso de los minutos no parecía tener la intención de soltarle.

– ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!?– la voz de Sasori se dejo escuchar de algún lugar entre los escombros, al parecer había quedado atrapado dentro de su habitación.

Inmediatamente después de esto Itachi se levanto e hizo desaparecer la pared de roca que había levantado para protegerlos del derrumbe, cuando esta desapareció, Deidara no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle nada pues toda esa sección de la cueva, a excepción del pequeño espacio en la que se encontraban, yacía derrumbada; un sudor frio recorrió su espina dorsal.

– Estas en problemas– dijo Itachi que solo volteo a verlo de reojo

– ¿¡En serio!? ¡No me había dado cuenta hnmm! – dijo entre molesto y afligido con un tono claro de sarcasmo.

Y efectivamente se metió en grandes líos, tardaron varios días en sacar a Sasori de su habitación y cuando este se vio libre hizo de Deidara su diana para practicar puntería con sus armas venenosas, suerte que pudo esquivarlas. Tuvo que usar el resto del dinero que gano de la apuesta para pagar los daños, ayudar a Sasori a reparar las marionetas dañadas, sacar escombros, recibir las burlas de Hidan y Kisame, la desaprobación de Zetzu, la mirada peculiarmente fría del líder y de Konan, los "chico malo" de Tobi, la furia de Kakuzo por el dinero gastado (porque según él, ese dinero seguía siendo suyo), los constantes intentos de asesinato de su danna al querer convertirlo en una marioneta para que no causara mas problemas, pero del que más esperaba las miradas de desaprobación era de Itachi y como siempre esté solo se dedico a mirarlo sin emoción en ese maldito rostro.

– Ese bastardo, de seguro me salvo para burlarse de mí y está esperando la mejor oportunidad para echarme en cara su superioridad hnmm– pero lo que realmente le molestaba al artista era que lo había abrazado, Itachi estuvo más cerca de él que su propia madre, eso podría jurarlo, pero el abrazo fue cálido, juraría que incluso llego a ser hasta protector, en definitiva eso no le gustaba.

Otro bastardo que se había atrevido a invadir su espacio personal era el malnacido de Tobi, solo que a diferencia del pelinegro, el abrazo del chico bueno fue por demás incomodo, de alguna manera la sensación fue desagradable, tal vez porque previamente el ilusionista lo había hecho enojar, aunque eso no era un buen indicio, pues previamente al abrazo de Itachi, Hidan si que lo había sacado de sus casillas y no por eso el abrazo de Uchiha le desagrado. Cerró los ojos, no valía la pena pensar en ese par, pero apenas los cerro tuvo que abrirlos para esquivar el ataque de Sasori.

– ¡DANNA! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASA HNMM!?–

– ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO DESDE HACE RATO MOCOSO Y NO ME HACES CASO!–

– ¿Hnmm?, ¿en serio?, no le escuche, ¿qué quiere?

– ¡Imbécil! te dije que ya estamos cerca de la cueva.

– ¿De verdad hnmm?– Deidara revisó el lugar y efectivamente, hacia tiempo que dejaron el calor de las tierras áridas para pasar a la frescura del bosque – vaya, no me fije cuando llegamos hnmm–

– Créeme, no nos dimos cuenta– dijo con sarcasmo una voz que el conocía bien y que no pertenecía a su Danna, y si esa voz estaba ahí, entonces su compañero también.

Deseando estar equivocado, giro lentamente su vista a aquella voz.

–Kisame– nombro entre dientes mirando lo más discretamente posible a un imperturbable Itachi, que solo le dedico una mísera mirada para comenzar a caminar.

– Deidara chan, estas muy distraído el día de hoy– dijo un jovial hombre pez siguiendo a su compañero.

– ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI ANIMAL HNMM!

– ¡DEJA DE GRITAR ESCANDALOSO!

– Pero Danna, hnmm, él empezó – se defendió haciendo un puchero.

– ¡No me importa! ¡sigue avanzando!– ordeno mientras caminaba tras los otros dos.

– Esto es totalmente in… – DEIDARA SAN A REGRESADO – ¡AHHH!.

Kisame, Sasori e Itachi giraron para ver que sucedía y encontraron al ave del rubio en el suelo con las alas extendidas, sobre la cabeza de esta a un Deidara siendo abrazado por la espalda por un Tobi emocionado, el hombre pez no pudo evitar comenzar a reír mientras Sasori maldecía por el retraso que ese par provocaba.

– ¡MALDITA SEA TOBI HNMM! ¡¡¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!!– comenzó a moverse como un gusano para poder librarse.

– Tobi no puede soltar a Deidara san, Tobi es un buen chico y no quiere que Deidara san ataque de nuevo a Itachi san con una piedra asesina– dijo risueño.

El silencio que siguió fue abrumador, Kisame había levantado una ceja al igual que el marionetista y ambos miraban de forma interrogante a Itachi quien simplemente los ignoro y solo se dedico ver el espectáculo. Por su parte Deidara maldijo para sus adentros, nadie sabía del incidente en el rio y él prefería que nadie se enterara, el usar una simple piedra como arma en vez de una de sus obras de arte no era su estilo, además de que parecía algo infantil, ¡y él no era infantil! lo mejor que podía hacer era callar al testigo y el conocía la forma perfecta para hacerlo.

– Tobi– dijo totalmente serio– ¿quieres aprender a volar hnmm?

– ¿DE VERDAD DEIDARA SAN ENSEÑARIA A TOBI A VOLAR?, ¡A TOBI LE ENCANTARIA!

– Para hacerlo necesito que me sueltes hnmm–

– ¡CLARO!– Tobi se levanto seguido del rubio, quien una vez de pie sacudió su capa y miro a un expectante Tobi mientras que en su mano creaba una araña.

– Voy a enseñarte a volar….– dijo tan serio que daba miedo – ¡PERO A VOLAR EN MIL PEDAZOS HNMM!– arrojo la araña sobre Tobi, este la esquivo con facilidad solo para tener que esquivar otra, el rostro del artista era sadismo puro mientras comenzaba a perseguir al enmascarado.

– ¡VEN AQUÍ TOBI, NO HUYAS COBARDE HNMM!

– ¡PERO DEIDARA SAN! ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO! ¡NO LO LASTIME!

– ¡DEIDARA! ¡MALDITO CRIO! ¡DETENTE ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN NOS DETECTE!– dijo Sasori mientras salía detrás de esos dos.

– ja, quiero ver en que acaba esto– les siguió Kisame dejando a un Itachi que al verse solo activo el sharingan dejando ver un brillo de furia.

Otra vez, otra vez Madara acaparaba la atención del rubio, y otra vez Deidara apenas y le dedicaba una efímera mirada, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando con él que le daba tanta importancia a eso?, ¿y por qué ahora Tobi parecía tan interesado en molestar al rubio artista?. Antes de seguirlos se percato del sombrero del rubio.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones y mi mas grande admiración, fueron 4 hojas de word, demasiado hasta para mi que lo escribí. Agradezco que hayan leído este capitulo y agradecería sus reviews, me ayudan a saber si voy bien, si ahí la llevo o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa.


	4. Perdiendo el control

Revizado.

* * *

Solo el primero.

* * *

– ¡ESTUPIDO!– ese era el menor de los apelativos que merecía, aunque también puede usar idiota, imbécil, bastardo, asesino y cualquier otro adjetivo que haya sido usado en el pasado para dirigirse a su persona, no se comparaba con el concepto que tenia de si mismo en ese momento. La mejor forma de describirse era "endemoniadamente ingenuo", ¿y por qué no decirlo?, estúpidamente inocente. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer sobre su cama maldiciendo su suerte. ¡Es que no podía pasarle esto! No de nuevo, y menos ahora. Giro su rostro mientras abría los ojos y los encontró; sobre la cama descansaba una capa perfectamente doblada y encima de esta un sombrero, estiro la mano para tomarlos pero se detuvo. No tendría ningún problema con esa ropa sino fuera por el insignificante hecho de que no era suya, era de "él", del estúpido rubio que se había metido en sus pensamientos gracias a su insistencia por hacerlo apreciar su arte.

Se volvió boca abajo y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no había terminado apreciando el arte de Deidara, de hecho, le seguía pareciendo horrible, pero para desgracia de ambos, Itachi había terminado apreciando al artista, y es que después de meditarlo se dio cuenta: lo que sentía por el rubio ya lo había sentido antes, lo sintió por ella, por Hazuki Uchiha. Cerró los ojos y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la chica, su sonrisa, su calidez, su sinceridad, era una persona maravillosa que si bien ostentaba el orgullo del clan, también se mostraba sincera, esporádica y sumamente extremista, podía reír por todo o molestarse por nada, no era celosa pero siempre le advertía que no se le ocurriera traicionarla o lo pagaría y tal vez por eso llego a quererla de forma sincera, llego a sentirse cómodo platicando con ella y satisfecho con los escasos besos que se llegaron a dar.

Volvió a girar su rostro hacia las prendas y pensó con cierta nostalgia que hubo algo en el rubio que le llamo la atención, era impulsivo por naturaleza, igual que ella, la mejor prueba que tenía es que termino convirtiéndose en su novio. Un buen día se le acerco mientras estaba con Shisui, totalmente sería le dijo que le daría algo pero que debía prometer que seria totalmente sincero, él simplemente asintió y la vio tomar una gran bocanada de aire y de pronto ya tenía los labios de ella pegados a los suyos, primero solo fue eso, pero después ella comenzó a acariciar su boca lentamente a lo que él solo pudo entreabrir los labios por la sorpresa, poco a poco ella se separo de él y totalmente roja le pregunto que si le había gustado, aun con los ojos como platos solo atino a decir que si con lo cabeza, ella sonrió totalmente feliz y le dijo un

– Bien, como te ha gustado a partir de ahora seremos novios– y sin decir más se fue corriendo.

Las risas de Shisui lo sacaron de su estado de estupor y cuando por fin entendió lo que había pasado se puso totalmente rojo y no pudo evitar darle un buen golpe a su gran amigo para después irse de ahí totalmente humillado, tenía que reconocerlo, Hazuki le atraía poderosamente mucho antes de ese incidente, por eso la sorpresa.

Claro que él no podía llegar, preguntar, besar y ordenar porque antes de abrir la boca Deidara ya se la abría llenado de explosivos. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz, lo que menos necesitaba era crear esperanzas donde no las hay, son asesinos rango S no estúpidos adolescentes enamorados; tal vez el rubio si podría enamorarse pero él no, él tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de su familia, y la razón de vivir de su hermano pequeño era matarle, él mismo se lo había exigido, ¿para qué buscar algo si al encontrarlo tendrás que dejarlo para siempre?, no tenía caso involucrar al artista en algo sin futuro, tampoco quería que conociera el mundo de oscuridad y soledad en el que Itachi termino viviendo y solo para que al final tuviera que cargar con su odio de la misma forma en que ocurrió con Shisui, Hazuki, con su padre y en especial con su hermano. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se levanto, tomo las prendas y las guardo en el pequeño closet para después colocarse la capa y salir rumbo a la cocina.

Al llegar se encontró con Deidara sentando tomando un poco de te, se le veía algo distraído pues su vista estaba fija en la taza como si sostuviera un duelo de miradas con la susodicha, le miro por unos momentos sin poder evitarlo y se dio cuenta que no traía la capa, después siguió con su recorrido para también servirse un poco de te, sentándose cuidadosamente delante del rubio se percato que el único ojo visible estaba marcado por una sombra negra, señal inequívoca de la falta de sueño, sonrío para sus adentros al recordar que a veces Sasori realmente era cruel con el pobre rubio, en especial cuando lo hacia esperar demasiado. Justo cuando degustaba el sabor del te apareció Hidan, quien con su característica altanería se dirigió a tomar un manzana para regresar por donde vino, pero antes de salir volteo hacia Itachi.

– Oye Itachi, tú y Sasori deberían dejar descansar a Deidara chan de vez en cuando, compréndanlo, es humano no una maquina sexual– paso su vista hacia el rubio mientras el moreno hacia lo mismo, el rubio miraba la taza con los ojos entrecerrados para en milésimas de segundo abrirlos con enojo, tirando la silla al levantarse de golpe.

– ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO HNMM!?–

– ja, digo lo que quiero decir retrasado– dijo saliendo de la habitación.

– ¡REGRESA AQUÍ MALDITO BASTARDO, SOLO ESPERA A QUE ME LIBERE DE……. - no terminó la oración.

Giro discretamente sus ojos a un costado para encontrarse con el rostro del Uchiha, quien imprudentemente para el gusto de Deidara, le sujetaba ambos brazos con fuerza, el pobre artista solo bufo exasperado esperando que le soltará, pero nuevamente espero en vano porque el otro no parecía tener las mismas intenciones; así que enfadado giro su rostro con la intención de encararlo mordazmente.

– ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño que no es correcto invadir el espacio personal de los demás, hnmm?– Itachi pareció reaccionar ante esto porque le soltó en el acto para dirigirse nuevamente a la mesa.

Hasta ese momento el ninja de la roca se percato que el otro estaba sentado justo enfrente de él e interiormente maldijo a su Danna por obligarlo a entrenar como si el también fuera un muñeco.

– ¡No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia hnmm!– dijo señalándolo acusadoramente.

– No quería que tu estupidez destruyera la cocina– dijo tomando un poco de te y sin mirar al otro, por lo que no pudo percatarse del ligero sonrojo de este y de como hizo un puchero de enfado.

– Claro, el perfecto Itachi Uchiha no comete estupideces, esta tan concentrado en lucir perfecto que no tiene tiempo de vivir un poco– dijo irónicamente.

– Ya cometí una– volteó a verlo.

– ¿hnmm?– enarco una ceja y le miro expectante.

– Pelear contigo– giro su rostro nuevamente a su taza mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la reacción del otro.

– ¡Maldito bastardo hnmm!– apretó fuertemente los puños y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a un sonriente Itachi que miraba la taza frente a él.

Deidara tenía que regresar si no quería que Sasori lo tachara de desordenado. Y tal como predijo, algunos minutos después el rubio regreso bastante molesto, tomo la taza para lavarla y dejarla en su lugar. Antes de salir se giro ligeramente hacia Itachi, estaba furioso pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones su curiosidad era mas fuerte y justo ahora tenía una duda que tal vez Itachi pudiera despejar.

– Oye, hnmm, ¿no has visto a Tobi?– dijo con cierto aire de inocencia y curiosidad.

Los músculos del moreno se tensaron, de un fuerte golpe dejo la taza sobre la mesa derramando parte de su contenido, con sharingan activado volteo hacia el rubio mientras su frente lucia notablemente fruncida.

– ¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿acaso tienes algún asunto importante con él?– a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que hizo por controlar su tono de voz, no pudo evitar que los celos se hicieran presentes mientras hablaba, sin pensarlo mucho se levanto para encarar al rubio quien lo veía con las pupilas casi desorbitadas por la sorpresa, los siguientes segundos fueron de absoluto silencio hasta que la risa del rubio se hizo presente.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..NO……JAJAJAJAJAJA…….. LO….JAJAJAJAJA…. CREER….. JAJAJAJA … TÚ…. JAJAJAJAJAJA……. CELOSO…… JAJAJAJAJAJA… POR…. JAJAJAJAJA….. TOBI… JAJAJAJAJA –

Varios minutos después, Deidara se llevo las manos al estomago y se vio en la necesidad de recargarse sobre el marco de la puerta, comenzaba a derramar lagrimas a causa del ataque de risa, esto era demasiado para él, tras respirar con cierta dificultad intentando calmarse, miro acusadoramente al Uchiha, quien permanecía ligeramente desconcertado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

– No me lo puedo creer, el frió, el insensible, el asesino perfecto, esta celoso porque alguien mas pregunta por su amor platónico, hnmm– hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar otro ataque de risa.

Los ojos de Itachi parecían querer salir de sus cuencas mientras su mandíbula hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no desprenderse del resto de su rostro en su búsqueda de tocar el suelo, en un intento por procesar lo dicho por el rubio su cerebro se bloqueo desactivando inmediatamente el sharingan, ¿acaso el rubio imbécil pensaba que él gustaba de Tobi? ¿Quién demonios le había quitado el cerebro a ese inútil? o ¿es que nació sin uno? Y lo peor, ¿como demonios podía interesarse en alguien tan …. tan…. bueno, tan él?

– No…..mm….. te….. preocupes….. no… pienso… quitártelo….– La expresión del poseedor del sharingan fue demasiado para el artista quien sin poder contenerse más, nuevamente sufrió de un ataque de risa que literalmente, lo hizo doblarse por el dolor que su estomago comenzaba a sufrir, la falta de aire lo hizo hiperventilar y por su gran descubriendo no se percato que el otro comenzaba a arcarse peligrosamente a él.

Por su parte, Itachi no soportaba que la estupidez del ninja lo hiciera ver cosas donde no las había, y menos "ese" tipo de cosas, y como siempre, la actitud del rubio lo llevo a perder el escaso control que tenía, activo su sharingan, el artista debía pagar muy caro el pensar que Itachi podría estar mínimamente interesado en un ser tan despreciable como Madara, se agacho a la altura de la cara del rubio y tomo su nuca con la mano izquierda obligando al otro a levantar el rostro para así encontrarse con sus ojos y poder darle su merecido, pero en su descontrolada risa Deidara había cerrado los ojos y cuando sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre su cabeza detuvo su ataque separando los parpados con lentitud solo para posarlos en la nariz, boca y barbilla del moreno, quien frustrado por no poder enfocar la vista del rubio torció los labios con desagrado, hecho que sin duda provoco un nuevo ataque de risa en el ninja de la roca, desesperado como pocas veces en su vida, Itachi hizo lo único que se le ocurrió podría hacer para callar a ese estúpido shinobi descerebrado.

Lo siguiente que supo Deidara fue que su cerebro, su conciencia y todo su ser estaban totalmente desconectados de la realidad, su mente parecía vagar en una dimensión surrealista donde solamente los sueños de los dementes podían hacerse realidad, y donde lo único que parecía mantenerlo atado a este mundo eran los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos. Ahora eran sus ojos los que permanecían abiertos de forma descomunal, su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como una momia, sus signos vitales (incluyendo su pulso) parecían nulos, su cerebro, ¿Dónde demonios estaba su cerebro?, sus labios permanecían separados por la sorpresa, algo que sin duda aprovecho el moreno para introducir lentamente su lengua y comenzar a recorrer esa boca que curiosamente, sabia a te de jazmín.

La boca del rubio se movía al compás que le marcaban los labios del moreno mas por inercia que por otra cosa, mientras que Itachi, con la razón nublada, profundizaba lo mas que podía el beso, buscando memorizar cada parte de esa cavidad, llevo su otra mano a la cintura del rubio y pego su cuerpo contra el otro arrinconándolo contra la pared, su lengua buscaba incitar a la otra a iniciar un juego de placer pero la falta de aire comenzaba a afectarle, lentamente retiro su lengua pero sus labios siguieron unidos en un fútil intento de alargar el momento, acariciando lentamente los labios del otro y dando suaves mordisco al labio inferior del rubio antes de separarse por completo, abrió sus ojos despacio para encontrarse con el rostro de un desconcertado artista cuyos labios ahora lucían sonrosados y más apetecibles si es que eso era posible.

Itachi simplemente se separó de él, el peso de la culpa se instalo en su pecho y sin decir nada se retiró de lugar. una vez lejos llevo su temblorosa mano a su boca saboreando los labios del rubio ¡le había besado! tal vez no fue correspondido, pero le había besado, un intento de sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no sabía que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, la culpa por haberlo hecho sin duda le cobraría factura por las noches, pero por el momento lo único de lo que estaba más seguro que antes, era que lo sentía por el rubio era mucho mas fuerte que lo que alguna vez sintió por Hazuki.

* * *

Mi principal problema es intentar enfocar el carácter de los personajes a las acciones que quiero, y este capitulo me costo un producto de gallina y la verdad, se que esta pésimo y lo primero que dije es un vano intento de justificar la mala redacción, eso me desanima en especial cuando hay tres fic Ita– Dei que superan por mucho a esta (Metalepsis, still loving you y Luna). Es algo frustrante saber que tienes la idea pero no cuentas con los recursos literarios para plasmarla, creo que me tomare un descanso para prepararme un poco más.

Respecto al fic, originalmente en este capitulo quedarían el beso de Itachi y la respuesta de Deidara, pero eso seria demasiado largo, así que tendré que aumentar otro capitulo a la historia, un capitulo que subiere el miércoles o jueves junto con un one– shot dedicado a Kaku– Hidan, que parece que a varias les gusta.

Respondiendo Review. ( me dio un poco de flojera responderlos individualmente, no se como se sientan mas cómodas, si por aquí o por mensaje privado)

**Dei– Chan:** ¡ A TI TE HE ANDANDO BUSCANDO DESDE HACE RATO!, ¿POR QUÉ NO HAS ESCRITO OTRO CAPITULO DE TU FIC?, NADA MAS DEJAS EN SUSPENSO A LA GENTE, YO QUIERO SABER QUE VA A HACER DEIDARA, ejem, perdón, me emocione, lo siento, ahmm, con respecto al lemon, abra un poco dentro de dos capítulos, pero solo un poco, el lemon lo estoy reservando para dos momentos especiales. Gracias por tu opinión.

**Concrete Angel 10**: Gracias por leer la historia y me agrada que hasta el momento te haya gustado, sip, Deidara es un loco, por eso nos fascina. Con respecto al Kaku– Hidan, pondré un oneshot de ellos dos, ya tengo planeada la historia y no encuentro donde meterlos, por eso mejor les dedico un espacio a ellos dos. Con respecto a Deidara de uke, pues, esa es la idea original, pero me has dado la opción de escribir otro one shot donde el rubio sea el seme, de nuevo gracias.

**Daiia:** Gracias por el comentario, sip, la historia va lenta por que es algo asi como el primer amor de ambos, bueno, en el caso de itachi el segundo pero el definitivo y a partir de ahora, abra mas accion entre estos dos. Y lo mismo digo, escribiré un one– shot dedicado a Kaku– Hidan que espero te guste. Nos leemos luego.

**Kyaaa:** jejeje, con respecto al madadei, lo siento, los próximos dos capítulos no contendrán madadei, pero espero compensarlos con los otros dos, que estarán dedicados casi por completo a la participación de Madara con respecto a Itachi primero y a Deidara al final, espero te gusten los otros episodios.

**Alexa:** Muchas gracias a ti por seguir este fic, de verdad lamento si con este capitulo te decepcione, pero mis recursos se están agotando y eso me indica que necesito prepararme más, tu opinión me seria de mucha ayuda. Gracias de nuevo.

**Ana– Chan**: jejejeje, gracias por tu review, espero este capitulo no de decepcione, pero prometo seguirme esforzando para mejorar con cada capitulo, aunque parece que voy como los cangrejos, cuídate y espero leerte pronto.

**Belial Disraeli**: jejeje, gracias por tu comentario, con respecto a Saso– Dei en esta historia, creo que ya sería mucho, pero tal vez, mas adelante, haya un ligerísimo toque de Saso– Dei, pero si lo hay será libre de interpretaciones, espero leerte, cuídate y estamos en contacto.

Sin mas me despido de ustedes disculpándome por el capitulo, se que no es muy bueno pero buscare la forma de mejorar. Con respecto al nombre de la novia de Itachi, si alguien sabe como se llamaba, avíseme, en lo personal le puse ese nombre porque quedaba bien con el apellido.

Hazuki はづき　葉月 hoja, época, mundo


	5. Confusión

Revizado.

* * *

Venganza o Confusión.

* * *

Kisame caminaba rumbo a la cocina, al entrar se percató de la presencia de Deidara, quien más parecía una estatua que una persona, agacho su rostro a la altura del otro y le miro con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

– Vaya Deidara chan, parece que al final te convertiste en tu propia obra de arte– esperó a que el rubio reaccionara como de costumbre pero esto no sucedió, el chico estaba estático así que Kisame ladeo su rostro curioso.

–je, juraría que Itachi uso su sharingan contigo, la pregunta es ¿por qué?– los enormes dientes mostraron una sonrisa y las pupilas del chico se contrajeron.

– ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, HNMM!– Deidara llevo hacia atrás su brazo y descargo toda su furia con un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla del hombre pez, quien simplemente retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la mesa derribando la taza y su contenido.

Sonriendo de medio lado volteó a ver al más joven notando como este respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos se entrecerraban prácticamente echando fuego por la mirada. Limpiándose un hilillo de sangre y llevando su otra mano por encima de su hombro para tomar la empuñadura de su samaheda.

– Si me das los buenos días de esa manera, no voy a desairarte… quizá…. a destrozarte– dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba en contra del rubio haciendo descender su espada en un tajo limpio.

Deidara esquivo el golpe dando un salto a un costado mientras metía una de sus manos en su bolsa de arcilla, el hombre pez blandió la enorme hoja buscando separar las piernas del torso de su contrincante, a lo que el rubio retrocedió evadiéndolo nuevamente mientras arrojaba algunas arañas de pequeño tamaño sobre Kisame ejecutando los sellos a una velocidad impresionante – katsu– las explosiones se sucedieron de forma controlada enfocando el mayor daño en el aérea donde sus figurillas hicieron contacto, fue el turno de Kisame de retroceder al otro extremo de la habitación para librarse de las explosiones, desde su posición pudo apreciar a un furibundo artista.

– ¿Qué diablos crees que haces Deidara?– ambos contendientes giraron su rostro hasta encontrarse con un molesto pelirrojo.

– Dana hnmm….. –

– Buenos días Sasori– san–

El recién llegado observó con suma atención el lugar percatándose de las quemaduras en el suelo, de un sonriente Kisame recargado sobre su espada y de un Deidara ligeramente pálido.

– Sasori san, deberías controlar mejor al mocoso si no quieres que tengamos que conseguirte un nuevo compañero–

– No metas la nariz donde no debes o puedes terminar perdiendo la cabeza– dijo mordazmente, a lo que Kisame frunció el ceño.

– ¡Tú!– Señalo a Deidara con la cabeza –ven conmigo si no quieres que te convierta en una marioneta– dándoles la espalda comenzó a salir, el rubio le miro furioso y no se movió de su lugar.

– ¡AHORA!– grito en extremo irritado el marionetista a lo que el chico no tuvo mas remedió que seguirle no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Kisame.

A paso lento siguió al originario de Suna hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

– ¿Y bien?– Sasori volteó solo para encontrarse a un rubio recargado sobre la entrada con los brazos cruzados y molesto a extremos insospechados para él.

– ¿y bien qué?–

– ¿Por qué peleabas con Kisame?– Deidara apretó mas fuerte los puños, endureciendo su expresión mientras sus ojos reflejaban odio, su mandíbula se tenso hasta el punto de doler.

– ¡Que le importa!– dijo entre dientes para salir azotando la puerta tras él.

Con paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación y una vez dentro apoyo la espalda contra la madera, respiraba con dificultad, sentía el rostro arder, algo en su estomago daba vueltas y su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido. Estaba molesto, irritado, furioso, avergonzado, apenado, nervioso, ¡NI SIQUIERA SABIA COMO DIABLOS SE SENTÍA! Apenas podía procesar lo ocurrido y solo una pregunta llegaba a su mente.

– ¿Por qué?– Respiro buscando calmarse y con pasos temblorosos y cansados se dirigió a su cama donde simplemente se dejo caer de bruces para abrazar su almohada, necesitaba descansar un poco, despejarse, dormir.

Apenas cerro los ojos y su cerebro pareció traicionarlo pues el muy maldito se había desconectado para grabar cada segundo de lo ocurrido con Itachi y ahora aprovechaba su soledad para repetir hasta el más fino detalle; molesto se acostó de lado intentando conciliar el sueño pero el recuerdo de la lengua del otro recorriendo su boca se lo impedía; se volteó del otro lado pero la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos era demasiado real; desesperado se volvió boca arriba pero entonces no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos a su boca, recorrió sus labios con su lengua y entonces lo noto, su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco al percatarse de su sabor, del sabor de Itachi sobre sus labios, en su boca. Se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y su estomago se contrajo produciéndole algo parecido a cosquillas.

Más confuso que antes se levanto y fue directo al baño para lavarse la boca. Lo hizo con tanto esmero que le dolieron las encías, pero al terminar la sensación de esos labios, de esa lengua, de ese sabor seguían gravados en su memoria haciéndose presentes a cada instante. Se inclino para refrescar su rostro con un poco de agua; al levantarse vio su reflejo en el espejo y se percato de sus ojeras, llevaba semanas con días de 22 horas cortesía de Sasori; estaba agotado, cerro los ojos, apoyando su frente en el frio cristal dejo escapar un suspiro, ¿¡qué acaso esa estúpida sensación no se iba a ir nunca!?.

– ¡Maldito Uchiha!– gruño por lo bajo al abrir los ojos.

Ya estaba cansándose de no saber lo que sentía. Se sentó debajo del lavabo sintiéndose patético. Todo este tiempo se había dedicado a su arte en cuerpo y alma, nunca se preocupo por lo que dijeran de él, pues la mayoría de la gente reconocía sus obras, incluso cuando realizo ese jutsu para adquirir sus bocas los terroristas y akaksuki reconocieron el arte de sus explosiones, al hacerlo lo reconocía a él, pero entonces llego Itachi a despreciar su arte, a despreciarlo a él y ahora simplemente el desgraciado lo….. lo ….. ¿Qué diablos significaba todo esto?

– ¡Era mi primer beso, hnmm!– dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero pero reconocer este hecho lo hizo deprimirse y lo obligo a quedarse en blanco mientras abrazaba sus piernas, cerrando los ojos escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas, tenía ganas de llorar, el bastardo le había robado su primer beso, no es que importara mucho claro esta, bueno, tal vez si importaba un poco, de acuerdo, ¡si era importante!, el bastardo le había robado su primer beso ¿y por que lo hizo?.

– hnmm– levanto el rostro y torció la boca –solo lo hizo para humillarme, bastardo, hnmm– apretó los dientes con fuerza y se levanto para mirarse en el espejo.

– ¡Ese bastardo no se saldrá con la suya, hnmm, no esta vez, juro que las cosas no se quedaran así!– soltó un suspiro largo y salió de la habitación, necesitaba relajarse y la mejor manera de hacerlo era creando su arte.

Una vez en el lugar adecuado, lo primero que hizo fue crear figurillas con forma de pinos de boliche pero cuya cabeza era una replica exacta de la cabeza de Itachi, los restos de mal humor se iban disipando conforme sus creaciones se alineaban formando una perfecta espiral en cuyo centro coloco un miniItachi de arcilla que era apenas mas alto que el resto de esculturas. Una vez las piezas estuvieron en su lugar, Deidara se alejo para apreciar mejor su creación.

– ¡PERFECTO!– una sonrisa psicótica adorno su rostro, levanto sus manos y sus ojos brillaron por la adrenalina, realizó los sellos con lentitud, disfrutando cada segundo.

–Katsu– dijo suavemente y la primera figurilla estallo iniciando las explosiones en cadena, cuyos estruendos lograban que el corazón del rubio saltara de alegría.

Cuando llego el turno de la escultura del moreno, está salió impulsada hacia arriba alcanzado una altura prudente para estallar llenando el cielo con una inmensa gamma de colores que se hizo notable a pesar de la claridad del día. La sonrisa del rubio se ensancho más y permaneció en su cara varios minutos después de disiparse los restos de las explosiones.

– No deberías hacer eso–

**– Podrías morir por solo pensarlo– **

– ¿hnmm?– voltea – Zetzu San –

– Un trabajo sumamente detallado–

**– Que no le conviene a la organización– **

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–

– Puedes llamar la atención–

– ¡Estamos en medio de la nada!– estallo el rubio

**– La atención de Itachi San– **

– Como si me importará– haciendo un mohín de desagrado–

– ¿Qué sucedió ahora?–

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que sucedió algo?–

**– Jamás mostraste tu despreció por Itachi de esta manera– **

– Significa que te ha hecho algo muy malo–

– hnmm–

– ………

– Me ….. hnmm….. ataco… – dijo nervioso mientras volteaba para ocultar su sonrojo.

– ¿Itachi?, eso es imposible–

**– No lo necesita– **

– No…. Él… me ataco con….. la boca….– no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza, no mentía, ese…. Ese…. Lo había atacado a traición.

– Eso no es novedad–

– ¡No lo entiendes!– dijo volteando exasperado –fue…. Un….. ataque… distinto–

– Supongo que esta vez el insulto debió herir tu orgullo– dijo la parte clara de Zetzu para después guardar silencio.

**– Deberías intentar jugar su juego de ofensas– **

– ¿Hnmm?– le miro curioso

**– Ofenderlo de la misma manera en la que él lo hace– **

– Aunque podría ser muy peligroso para ti–

**– Pero podrás demostrar que no le temes– **

– No se trata de temor, ¿o si Deidara san?–

**– Tienes razón, se trata de control, Itachi te ha controlado de la mejor manera– **

– Siempre te ignora y eso te molesta–

**– Controla tus emociones– **

– Hnmm…

**– Quizá sea el momento de que cambies las cosas– **

– Hnmm– Deidara solo paseo su vista del lado oscuro de Zetzu al lado claro mientras se sucedía ese especie de… ¿monologo externo?. La situación era en extremo loca pero había que reconocer que tenían un poco de razón, desde que llego a la organización se había esforzado en que Itachi reconociera su arte pero siempre lo ignoraba o le hablaba para humillarlo, solto un nuevo suspiro y vio a Zetzu frente a él, era una buena idea pero no estaba tan loco como para hacerle caso.

– Hnmm, es una buena idea, lo pensaré– le dio la espalda y se retiro sin decir más. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente – Qué perdida de tiempo– y era cierto, el no le seguiría el juego al Uchiha.

Ya estaba mas tranquilo así que ahora podría descansar pero para poder llegar a la cueva tenía que pasar cerca del río. Para su desgracia alguien mas estaba en su camino. Se paro en seco cuando lo vio, su orgullo le impidió correr a esconderse. Ahí, a escasos 15 metros, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas descansando sobre sus rodillas estaba Itachi Uchiha.

Por un momento el consejo de Zetzu era realmente tentador pero mejor lo desecho. Suspiro comenzando a moverse, conforme se acercaba una enorme arruga se formaba en su frente. Se detuvo en seco y lo miro de nuevo, el desgraciado estaba tan tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado, esto sin duda molesto al rubio, quien dispuesto a demostrarle que lo que había sucedido no le afectaba, comenzó a andar directo a donde el otro estaba sentado.

Convenciéndose a si mismo que no caminaba hacia él, era él quien estaba en el camino; no se detenía frente a él, lo miraba con sorna; no se sentaba en sus piernas, dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ellas para lastimarlo; no disfrutaba el brillo de desconcierto en los ojos de Itachi cuyo rostro seguía como siempre (bueno, tal vez eso si lo disfrutaba); no lo tomaba del rostro, le jalaba las orejas; no unía sus labios con los del moreno en un beso inexperto, le demostraba su superioridad; no acariciaba los labios del otro con su boca, le demostraba que él también podía jugar.

Conteniendo un suspiro se separo del Uchiha abriendo los ojos para encontrarse a un, por increíble que parezca, anonadado Itachi, sonrió de forma burlona.

– No vas a ganar este juego hnmm – y sin decir más se levanto y se dirigió a la cueva. Lo más importante de todo esto, es que no estaba feliz por haber besado al maldito bastardo, estaba satisfecho por haber ganado una batalla.

– – –

No muy lejos de ahí, Zetzu salía de una rama para encontrarse con un hombre sentado en la misma.

– Hice lo que me pediste–

– Buen trabajo Zetzu– el mencionado solo guardo silencio.

– No lo entiendo, ¿para que quieres que Deidara inicie una guerra contra Itachi?– Una sonrisa de superioridad se formo debajo de la mascara naranja del otro sujeto.

– Para que cuando crean que algo les pertenece, quitárselo sea tan divertido como arrebatarle un dulce a un niño– dijo levantándose para comenzar a alejarse de la cueva dejando a un muy confundido Zetzu, quien solo miro de reojo hacia la guarida para segundos después, seguirle.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaa, este capitulo me encanto, jejeje, esta mucho mas largo que los anteriores, pero quizá fue el trabajo por el que tuve que pasar para escribirlo lo que lo hace importante (utilice una técnica de redacción que se lleva su tiempo pero que es muy útil).

A todas las personas que llegaron al final de este capitulo, gracias y mis felicitaciones, espero les haya gustado.

Como ya me acostumbre a 6 reviews por capitulo no espero menos.

Gracias a todos y hasta pronto.


	6. Inicia el juego

Revizado.

* * *

Iniciando el juego.

* * *

Con la mirada enfocada en la obscuridad de su habitación, la mente perdida entre los recuerdos de un doloroso pasado, de culpas que cargar en su presente y de oscuras promesas de muerte para su futuro; un estúpido y a la vez absurdo rayo de esperanza se aferraba a existir en medio de ese caos, un rayo que tenía forma y nombre. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir un poco pero el atrevido beso dado y el intempestivo pero a la vez tierno beso que había recibido se hicieron presentes sin la necesidad de soñar.

Esos dos recuerdos se metían en sus pensamientos alejando las brumas de sus pecados solo para suplirlas con las dudas de un posible futuro lejos del dolor y la amargura. Pero esa mísera esperanza solo le traía amargura al enfrentarlo a una cruda realidad, una realidad marcada por la sangre del pasado y condenada a un futuro de venganza, pero así tenía que ser, así lo había escogido, por el bien de Konoha y por el bien de su hermano, no importando el precio a pagar.

Aun así, era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, pues supuso que una vez eliminado su clan solo tendría que vigilar a Madara hasta que su hermano se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte para matarle y para defenderse por si mismo. Sin embargo, el conocer a Deidara lo cambio todo. Era tan diferente, ¿Cómo diablos alguien podía vivir sin mas propósitos que hacer estallar las cosas solo por llamar a eso arte?. Pero a pesar de las diferencias no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido primero, luego intrigado, después interesado y por último…. demasiado interesado.

Para su desgracia los besos lo complicaban todo, el primero lo hizo sentirse estúpidamente idiota (pudo haberle partido la cara a golpes en lugar de darle un beso) y el segundo infinitamente confundido; Deidara le dejo en claro que para él todo esto era un juego, pero para Itachi era la vida misma, por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar que su destrozado corazón recordara la felicidad ante la posibilidad de estar más cerca del rubio, la simple idea hacia que un extraño calor naciera en su pecho buscando recorrerlo entero para llenarlo de una candidez llena de promesas, haciéndole soñar despierto mientras hacia planes para el futuro, planes al lado de Deidara, pero entonces usaba la fría lógica para recordarse lo que era y el lugar en el que se encontraba; en este punto se obligaba a pisotear como shinobi todos los sueños que como adolescente podría tener.

Suspiro cansado y se levanto para vestirse y salir; otra vez no dormiría, esta era su rutina desde su desliz, no dormía y cuando lo hacía soñaba con los labios de Deidara y después terminaba con la imagen de Sasuke llorando, era demasiado incluso para él. Una vez fuera se percato que la luna se mostraba altiva presumiendo su blanquecina belleza, ya eran más de las doce. Con parsimonia camino rio arriba hasta llegar a una cimiente de rocas altas que tenían una pequeña entrada, en su centro estaba un claro de tierra firme; a un costado se erguía una gran muralla de roca, misma donde se encontraba empotrada la puerta de la cueva; al otro lado se levantaban enormes rocas que impedían la visión del bosque y del rio; enfrente había un sendero rocoso que conducía a la parte superior de la muralla; no solían usar este camino porque casi al final estaba destruido y era dar un rodeo innecesario, a menos que vinieras desde las montañas, lo cual era mucho menos probable. Sin temor a ser molestado se sentó cruzando las piernas para poder relajarse.

No muy lejos de ahí caminaba cierto ninja de la roca, su paso era lento, su rostro se mostraba molesto. En los últimos días estaba tenso, nervioso y no era para menos. Desde el incidente con el Uchiha se había puesto a la defensiva, preparándose para un posible ataque, pero por mas alerta que estaban sus sentido no pasaba nada, al contrario, Itachi se había distanciado más (si es que eso era posible). Antes solía verlo dos o tres veces por día, ahora si lo veía una vez cada dos días era mucho, en especial cuando no tenían misión. Ese comportamiento sacaba de quicio al rubio, y es que no lo entendía, por más que lo intentaba no entendía, en un instante Itachi parecía interesado y al otro no, y para complicarlo todo, no podía descifrar ese maldito rostro; eso lo molestaba, porque .... era solo eso, ¿verdad?

Se detuvo observando fijamente una roca en el camino, esperando que esta le diera las respuestas que necesitaba; soltó un suspiro cansado, por más que fuera un ninja de la roca no entendía el lenguaje de esta, mejor retomo su camino, le faltaba poco para llegar a la cueva. Había ido a conseguir su preciada arcilla y por petición expresa de Sasori (sus armas eran muy persuasivas) tenía que regresar ayer pero como encontrar material de calidad no era tan sencillo tardo más de lo esperado, así que para evitarse días de 22 horas corto camino por la montaña. Pateó la piedra y esta cayo por el barranco. Saco su ave de arcilla y se monto en ella para llegar a donde comenzaba el sendero de descenso, al llegar simplemente la guardo, tenía ganas de caminar, además la luna era inspiradora.

Los rayos lunares iluminaban por completo el lugar, creando una atmosfera de blanca frialdad, transformando el entorno en un lugar surrealista, una belleza que solo duraría hasta que el sol hiciera acto de presencia, eso le gustaba y era otro de los motivos por los que prefería caminar de noche, admirar algo hermoso que mañana desaparecerá; sonrió ampliamente pero su rustro se congelo al llegar al claro y recorrerlo con la mirada, pues sentado en el rincón más apartado estaba el Uchiha y sin quererlo se sintió en un deja vu que tiño ligeramente sus mejillas de rojo. Pero esta vez no iba a seguir sus impulsos, si el Uchiha lo ignoraba, él también lo haría, no importaba lo incomodo que fuera no tener la atención del moreno, así que mirando al frente hecho a andar sin la intención de desviar su vista a otra cosa que no fuera la salida del claro.

La tranquilidad del lugar le permitió escuchar la caída de la roca, espero pacientemente hasta oír unos pasos acercarse y detenerse para segundos después seguir su camino, no pudo evitar las cosquillas en el estomago al reconocer ese caminar, pero tampoco pudo evitar la molestia que le causo saber que descendía de la montaña a esas horas, ¿qué diablos hacia Deidara bajando de la montaña si no se le había asignado ninguna misión por esos rumbos?.

– ¿De dónde vienes?– fue lo que salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿hnmm?– el rubio se detuvo y le miro de reojo –que te importa–

– No tienes permiso para ausentarte de la cueva– se levanto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cueva.

– ¡NO eres mi superior para controlar mis salidas!– dijo arrastrando las palabras y volteando hacia el Uchiha verdaderamente molesto.

– No, pero no tenemos tiempo de buscar un sustituto– deteniéndose a algunos metros de distancia del rubio.

– Pues ese no es tu problema– dijo algo confundido, ¿ese comentario era un insulto?

– Lo es si soy yo quien tiene que ir a perder el tiempo– fijo sus negras orbes en los azules ojos del rubio.

– Desgraciado– sí, eso era un insulto, apretó los puños con fuerza y lo encaro –tú.. siempre creyéndote mejor que los demás, pero eres solo basura–

– ....... ....–

– ¿No respondes?, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?, ja, no creo que tengas tanta suerte–

– ...............–

– ¡BASTARDO! – Acortando la distancia entre los dos comenzó a señalarlo con un dedo– ¡tú no vales nada! ¡tú.....

– pero aún así me besaste– dijo sujetando con fuerza la mano acusadora, Deidara se quedo con la palabra en la boca, un ligero carmesí cubrió su rostro mientras miraba los ojos del otro, tan inexpresivos, pero ahora que los veía bien, pudo notar un extraño brillo, el mismo brillo que lo hiso retroceder en el rio, pero esta vez no retrocedería, no daría un solo paso atrás.

– por qué tu empezaste– dijo procurando evitar que los nervios le traicionaran, cosa que logro bajando el tono de su voz. Por su parte, ante el simple contacto con la mano del artista una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, dándole escalofríos, aun así no aparto la mirada del otro, su cuerpo quería acortar la distancia que los separaba y dio un paso al frente, acercándose más, ¿acaso estaba mal lo que quería en esos momentos?, no deseaba otra cosa más que una oportunidad con el rubio pero..... ¿Realmente podía reclamarla?, y... ¿realmente podía renunciar al deseo de poder estar cerca de él?. ¡Sí!, tenía que alejarse, el rubio no estaba en sus planes y no le daría cabida, él era un asesino con una solo misión, "ser el objetivo en la vida de su hermano hasta que este lo matase", entonces ¿Por qué hacia todo lo contrario?, ¿por qué en vez de separase se acercaba más?, ahora se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, sus cuerpos.

Deidara no estaba mejor, él también sabía que esto no estaba bien, el Uchiha estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su calor, pero esa intensa mirada lo había atrapado, no podía mover sus piernas, o tal vez..... no quería moverse de ahí, estaba...... estaba...... tal vez..... ansioso..... el imperturbable rostro de Itachi estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre cara, trago saliva con dificultad pero no aparto la mirada, sus labios se entreabrieron ansiosos, ¿realmente quería lo que probablemente pasaría?, esta vez no eran ataques por sorpresa, esta vez era de mutuo acuerdo, o al menos eso parecía, pues Itachi tenía la intención y él la disposición, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, malditos nervios pensó cuando sintió la nariz del otro rozar la suya y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, instintivamente levanto un poco el rostro provocando que sus labios quedaran a milímetros del otro.

No podía detener el frenético latido de su corazón ante la caricia accidental, solo por su gran entrenamiento shinobi no había comenzado a temblar como una hoja, Deidara levanto el rostro y eso era una clara invitación, pero no podía, no debía, su vida era un infierno, no debía seguir con ese juego, tenía que terminar, era absurdo, era un asesino, renegado, había eliminado a la gente sin piedad, no debía tener sentimientos, era un shinobi no un niño jugando al amor, estaba prohibido tener esperanzas, sin embargo ahí estaba, su mente dispuesta a separarse y a burlarse del rubio por su ingenuidad pero su corazón rendido ante el sentimiento que el rubio despertaba en él, y obligándolo a terminar con la molesta distancia, por esta vez, fue su corazón el vencedor en esta contienda.

Cuando sus labios se unieron nuevamente, el tiempo pareció detenerse junto con sus respiraciones, los latidos del corazón se esfumaron y todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en ese simple rose de labios, sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar por la gama de emociones que ese contacto desato en ellos, no había nada a su alrededor más que los labios del otro posados en los suyos. No se movían, no podían, no había temor, solo la sensación de estar en algo parecido a un sueño, en un lugar irreal. Para uno era una explosión interna de sentimientos que se volvían placenteros, para otro era un bálsamo que podía curar cualquier herida del pasado, era belleza y majestuosidad, era arte y perdón. Que importaba el tiempo, podrían permanecer así todo la eternidad, pero era necesario separarse, aun temblando alejaron sus labios pero no sus rostros, abrieron los ojos para toparse con la mirada de su compañero; las mejillas del rubio eran carmín, los ojos de Itachi brillaban intensamente, sus manos aun estaban unidas.

¿Qué seguiría después? no estaban seguros, era probable que ni siquiera estuvieran seguros de lo que estaban haciendo, pero sus cuerpos anhelaban el calor del otro, separarse resultaba tan difícil, sus labios reclamaban el contacto de los del otro. El moreno llevo su mano libre a la cara del rubio acariciando su mejilla hasta que sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello libre, atrayéndolo nuevamente mientras soltaba la mano del artista para posarla en su cintura juntando lo más posible sus cuerpos, estaba necesitado de la calidez de su compañero. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos Deidara solo las poso sobre los brazos de Itachi cuya boca se movía lento sobre sus labios permitiéndole seguir el ritmo mientras sentía la lengua del Uchiha pasear por sus labios, los cuales separo para darle acceso, el otro comenzó a recorrer esa cavidad que ya antes había probado, pero que ahora correspondía con cierta timidez a sus caricias. Sintió como las manos del rubio subían hasta su cuello y comenzaban a revolver su cabello, este simplemente lo apretó mas contra sí, no queriendo dejarle ir nunca.

La falta de aire los obligo nuevamente a separarse, ambos se miraban sin saber muy bien que decir, y a falta de palabras, Deidara solo sonrió de medio lado para volver a besar al Uchiha, quien simplemente correspondió la caricia. No supieron por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que la luna ya no mostraba sus rayos tan intensamente, con un último beso el artista se alejo de Itachi, no estaba seguro de cómo continuaría esto, pero quería que continuara sin importar las consecuencias.

– El próximo encuentro lo ganare yo, hnmm– dijo viéndolo desde la salida del claro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornando unos labios enrojecidos por la presión.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo le vio alejarse. Tenía miedo, miedo a lastimarlo, estaba inseguro de sus acciones, pero lo que tenía muy en claro, era la seguridad de no querer perderlo, pasara lo que pasara, su único deseo ahora era estar con él, sin importar nada más, tal vez solo, su hermano menor.

* * *

NO HUBO LEMONNNNNN, LERO LERO, CANDILERO, YUJU, YUJU, QUE RE BUENO. Ejem, si, soy mala, cof cof, lo siento, PERO ME ENCANTO ESTE CAPITULO, ES MAGNIFICO, ¿NO CREEN?, (ejem, ¿donde esta la modestía cuando la necesito) Bueno, les aviso que hice algunos cambios en los capitulos, en especial en el 3 y 4, el mas significativo es el 4, jejejeje. Por cierto, me siento como guajolote en celo, todo esponjado esponjado, esponjado, y es que recibi 10 REVIEWS EN CAPITULO ANTERIOR, GRACIAS. Respondo dos reviews aqui y el resto en privado.

**ShuMaa16:** Gracias por tu review, y gracias por tus futuros review, jejejeje, me alegra mucho que la historia sea de tu agrado, lamento no haber puesto lemon, jejejeje, pero eso lo dejo para despuecito, espero poder compensar la espera con algo mínimamente decente, y espero que en esta historia terminas amando a Itachi y odiando a Madara, ese es el objetivo, nos vemos y espero leerte pronto.

**Tami:** tu review me llego justo cuando subi este capitulo, suerte que pude verlo a tiempo, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia y el manejo que le di a los personajes, de verdad que me esta costando trabajo, y ahora me va a costar mas trabajo, gracias por tu tiempo y por tu review, espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Notas:** ahmm, este capitulo esta dedicado a Daiia, a Hinoiri– Chan, a yeguilexy, a Male– San, a Uchiha Yayoi, a Belial Disraeli, a Dei– chan, a concrete angel 10, a Kyaaa y ana– chan, a Haruhi Juliet– Pon, a Shumaa16, a VampireDarkRogueWind, a Claressa, a cabanillas, a Tami, a todas y todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leerle la historia, pero muy especialmente la salud mental de Yoshismile (la cual según tengo entendido decidió huir de su lado, no se porque), a Alexia Hiwatari (que me he dado cuenta que es de pocas palabras), a dark megres (creo que es asi) ellas han seguido esta historia desde el principio y de verdad que agradezco el tiempo que me han dedicado al leerla. A todas ustedes les doy las gracias por su tiempo y su paciencia, escribir no ha sido facil pero si muy emocionante, y contar con su apoyo y sus opiniones es algo maravilloso que me ha motivado a llegar hasta aquí.

Quiero m encionar el fic de cabanillas, que se llama muy pronto, el link esta aquí (http : // www . fan fiction . net / s / 5166313 / 1 / muy_pronto solo quiten los espacios) , esta historia es excelente y me ayudo mucho para poder escribir este capitulo, se las recomiendo de verdad, se plantean cosas muy ciertas y que todos sabemos pero que muy pocos han manifestado en un fic,, y es el verdadero desprecio que siente Deidara por Itachi. y si alguna parte de este fic se parece a la historia de cabanillas, no es mera coincidencia.

Este es el último capitulo de esta temporada de introducción por así decirlo, después de esto me tomare unos días de descanso, serán mínimamente 15 días o tal vez mas. Esto lo hago para poder terminar otros proyectos que tengo en mente, tanto fics, como cuentos y algún guión que tengo pendiente y que debió estar listo el mes pasado, además de aclarar las nuevas ideas para los próximos capítulos.

Pero puedo adelantarles que la próxima temporada, pues TENDRA LEMMON, tengo pensado que sean cinco capítulos, de los cuales tres contendrán lemon, y por fin, Tobi se pondrá a trabajar respecto a la pareja principal, tal vez haya un leve Tobi– Ita, pero será muy leve, que más?, ejem, creo que es todo, me despido de ustedes deseándoles lo mejor, esperando que este capitulo les haya gustado y esperando leerlas pronto, y que sean pacientes para la continuación de la historia.


	7. Aviso

No me gusto como había quedado el nuevo formato, así que lo cambie, este fic termina aquí, e inicia una nueva temporada con el fic llamado "lo que mas deseo", esto lo hago en especial por que el contenido de los próximos capítulos contendrá lemon y violencia, así que cambiare la categoría a T ó M, según dependa, pueden consultar los nuevos capítulos en mi perfil, lamento las molestias y les agradezco la atención que están prestando a su servidora.

atte

Dely Rayearth Amakusa (DeRaMa17)


End file.
